


Grease Monkey

by IloveSebastianSmythe (lolsy)



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Car Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Past Klaine Relationship, Romance, Tire Shop, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolsy/pseuds/IloveSebastianSmythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping out his dad, Kurt spends a lot of his time working at the tire shop. It's all going good until a certain someone is having car trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Kurt was dressed in his grease stained coveralls in the tire shop. He had offered to lend his dad a hand in the shop because he was short on staff and Kurt didn't have anything better to do.  
"Hey buddy, what'd you want for lunch?" Burt asked.  
He was going to go and get them some lunch seen as though they had been working all day without a break. Often Burt would leave Kurt to look after the shop now he was older.  
"Subways good dad," Kurt answered, his head still in the hood of the SUV he was working on.  
"Ok I'll get you your usual and I'll be back soon." He replied half way already out of the shop.

Kurt continued working on the car, it had been about fifteen minutes since his dad left when a customer came in. Kurt was used to dealing with customers a lot so it wasn't his first time, only he didn't really want to deal with this one.  
"Hello and welcome to Hummel Tires and..." Kurt started but his voice died out as he saw who walked in.  
"Lube." Sebastian finished.  
"What?!" Kurt cried, he could feel his face go red.  
Was all that was on Sebastian's mind always about sex? Did he always walk in to random places and just shout things like that out?  
"You didn't finish your sentence." Sebastian smirked, he knew what he had done when he saw Kurt's face go red.  
Kurt suddenly realized what he meant.  
"Why are you here, Sebastian?" Kurt asked frustrated.  
"I came here for the same reason everyone else comes to an auto shop. I'm having car issues." He replied still smirking.  
"And you just had to come to this one." Kurt's sighed, exasperated.  
"I honestly didn't even pick up on the Hummel part, shows how much I think of you." He laughed.  
"Why couldn't you have just gone to an auto shop in Westerville?" Kurt asked.  
"I've tried them all and they aren't that great, so I decided to try some out of town smaller ones."  
"I have to admit I never pictured you as a grease monkey, it takes some of that femininity away. Not a lot though, I mean it is you don't forget." He smirked still.  
"Do you want me to fix your car because if you do I highly suggest you shut up!" Kurt replied annoyed.  
"Ok princess calm down, being a grease monkey sure doesn't make you any less of a diva." Sebastian laughed this time.  
"Ok go find yourself another auto shop." Kurt said and resumed changing the battery of the SUV.  
"Oh come on princess, please." Sebastian fake pouted.  
"Only if you stop calling me princess," Kurt bargained.  
"Well don't act like one then!"  
"I don't!" Kurt said stomping his foot in frustration.  
"You are now," Sebastian was laughing. "Whatever. Let's just go look," Kurt sighed giving up.  
As Sebastian led them to his car Kurt's eyes widened.  
"Of course you own a Lamborghini." Kurt said, still eyeing the car.  
You could tell Sebastian looked after it. It was clean and well maintained, the black paint of the car shining in the sun.  
"So what's wrong with it?" Kurt asked.  
"I don't know that's why I bought it here." Sebastian said, with an _are you serious_ look on his face.  
"Yes but what about it made you bring it here?" Kurt asked sighing.  
"It's been using up more gasoline than usual."  
"Well have you been driving out more than what you usually would?" Kurt asked with his eyebrows raised.  
"No Kurt, I might not know a lot about cars but I'm not that stupid."  
"Well it might take a few days to fix then."  
"What?! Why?" Sebastian asked annoyed.  
"Well one, like you said we're a small shop and my dad's short staffed as it is. Two, you don't know exactly what's wrong with it so it's gonna take some time to work it out." Kurt explained.  
"Well how am I supposed to get back to Dalton?" Sebastian asked.  
"Get the bus or call a cab." Kurt answered in a _duh_ tone.  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows.  
"Do I look like someone who takes public transportation to you?" He asked in a _you can't be serious_ tone.  
"Not my problem!" Kurt laughed.

"Wow, nice car!" Burt cried as he pulled up and got out of his car with the sandwiches.  
"Thanks!" Sebastian replied putting on the friendliest smile Kurt had ever seen from him.  
"Burt Hummel" Burt extended his hand.  
"Sebastian Smythe" Sebastian stated meeting Burt's hand with his.  
"Wait the Sebastian you don't shut up about Kurt?" Burt asked looking at Kurt.  
"Dad!" Kurt cried.  
Sebastian burst out laughing the hardest Kurt had ever seen from the warbler.  
"I knew you had a secret crush on me," Sebastian cried.  
"Not like that Sebastian, my father could have worded that better!" Kurt said, his cheeks slightly flushed.  
"Oh yea he just complains about you all the time." Burt laughed with Sebastian.  
"But that does sometimes mean they have a secret crush." Burt continued in a joking tone.  
This made Sebastian laugh even harder.  
"Dad!" Kurt cried, he was now scarlet.  
"Well we will take a look at your car after lunch and Kurt can give you a ride home seen as though you two get along so well." Burt said once him and Sebastian calmed down.  
"Oh I couldn't ask Kurt to drive me back to Westerville." Sebastian said.  
"No I insist." Burt said walking back into the auto shop.  
"Well if you insist." Sebastian replied giving his meerkat smirk so only Kurt could see it.  
Kurt mouthed the words 'I hate you' making Sebastian's smirk grow.

After they offered Sebastian a coffee and had their lunch break, Burt and Kurt set to work to figure out what was wrong with the car.  
"It's going to take a little longer than expected, there could be multiple things wrong because we can't narrow down the cause." Burt explained to Sebastian.  
"We'll keep you updated on the status of your car and you're more than welcome to drop by anytime!" Burt smiled.  
"Sounds good!" Sebastian smiled back, shaking hands with Burt.  
"Let me just go change and I'll take you back to Dalton." Kurt sighed.  
Once Kurt had changed into his usual clothes they headed out to Kurt's black Cadillac Escalade.  
"Nice car, well not as nice as mine but you know." Sebastian smirked.  
"Do you want a ride home?" Kurt asked, looking annoyed.  
"Your dad's really nice." Sebastian said, getting into the car ignoring Kurt.  
With a sigh Kurt got into the drivers seat. "Yeah he is." Kurt smiled thinking of his dad.  
As much as he loved his dad he was pretty mad that he was making him drive 45 minutes just to take Sebastian of all people home.  
"I think he likes me." Sebastian smirked at Kurt knowing it would annoy him.  
"Clearly you're nothing like him, in that case."  
He added giving off his signature smirk.  
"Unfortunately I think you're right about him liking you and in that case you're definitely right about that making us different." Kurt sighed.  
"What did you say about me to him? I know it's not nice things but they can't be that bad because he still likes me." Sebastian asked.  
"Just that you're cocky and annoying, which you are."  
"Nothing about me trying to get into Blaine's pants or that I'm a proud cock slut?" Sebastian asked.  
Kurt turned his face for a split second to look at Sebastian.  
"Don't you think if I'd have told him that stuff he would have been a lot less friendly?" Kurt asked rhetorically with his eyebrows raised.  
"By the way, I am sorry about yours and Blaine's break up." Sebastian said.  
"Yea well I don't believe you." Kurt spit back.  
This was the last thing he wanted to talk about with Sebastian.  
"Well I am."  
"Whatever."  
The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I don't know a lot about cars and stuff so it's not going to be incredibly accurate and some things may sound really dumb, so my bad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comments and likes! Feel free to leave more they're a good inspiration!  
> This chapters not that long but it's still getting into the story.

Kurt pulled up to the gates of Dalton as the quiet journey ended.  
"Well I'll see you whenever." Kurt replied, still in a mood from talking about Blaine.  
Sebastian twisted in his seat so he was completely facing Kurt.  
"Kurt I mean wh-." Sebastian was cut short.  
"Just go Sebastian!" Kurt was getting agitated.  
"What, you're not going to listen to what I have to say?" Sebastian asked anger rising in his voice.  
"Well, why would I? All that ever leaves your mouth when directed at me is insults!" Kurt's voice was slightly getting louder and higher in pitch.  
"I'll see you whenever Kurt." Sebastian mumbled, ignoring Kurt's last comment.  
Watching Sebastian making his way towards the old looking school Kurt let out a big sigh of frustration. Once Sebastian was out of sight he headed back to the tire shop.

On the drive back Kurt was even more mad at his dad. He had hit the rush hour traffic as it was now 5 o'clock and it took him an hour to get home. Although that hour gave him some more time to think about things, a lot of thoughts were rushing through his brain. Maybe he should have heard Sebastian out, he seemed pretty upset that Kurt wouldn't listen to what he had to say. Wait, what? Why should Kurt have to listen to Sebastian? He's been rude to him since the day he met him, not to mention always trying to steel his boyfriend from him... Or ex-boyfriend now. That was it! He was probably just trying to sympathize to get closer to Blaine and get what he's wanted all along. Well Kurt wasn't going to be a little pawn in his game, Kurt wanted nothing to do with Sebastian. He's just going to fix his car ASAP and get him out of his life, as far away from him as possible.

Kurt pulled up outside the tire shop and headed inside to find his dad looking at the engine of Sebastian's car.  
"Hey dad, I'm back."  
You could hear the frustration in his voice.  
"Hey everything okay?" Burt asked.  
He was always concerned for his son, he didn't care more about anybody else in the world.  
"I'm fine, just a bit tired."  
"Well okay kiddo, you can head home. I'll probably be another hour till I close the shop, would you mind making supper?" Burt asked.  
"Of course not, I'll see you at home soon." Kurt smiled, giving his dad a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

Once Kurt returned home he prepared lasagne and had extra time leftover. He soon got to work on one of his famous soufflés for dessert. By the time 6:30 rolled around Kurt and his father were sat at the table having a nice quiet meal just the two of them. Carole and Finn had left the day before to visit family for the weekend.  
"So how was the drive back from Westerville apart from the traffic?" Burt asked.  
"Fine."  
"I guess it wasn't too bad going there seen as though you had Sebastian to keep you company."  
"I wouldn't go that far," Kurt chuckled.  
His dad had no idea how much they couldn't stand each other.  
"He can't be that bad, he seems like a well mannered young man."  
Kurt couldn't suppress the laughter that escaped him.  
"What's so funny?" Burt asked confused.  
"Oh nothing." Kurt replied, only chuckling now.  
His dad had Sebastian Smythe pegged all wrong. Just then Kurt's phone buzzed.  
**Unknown number:** _Will u plz listen 2 me_  
"Who's that?" Burt asked.  
"No idea," Kurt replied, even though he could take a good guess as to who it was.  
**Kurt:** _Who is this?_  
**Unknown number:** _how many ppl do u get txting u 2 listn 2 em?_  
**Kurt:** _still don't know who it is_  
**Unknown number:** _u know its me!_  
**Kurt:** _go away Sebastian, I have nothing to say to you! How'd you even get my number?_  
**Unknown number:** _will u just listn 2 what I have 2 say?! And I got it from Jeff_  
**Kurt:** _I won't listen to you, you don't deserve my attention. Also tell Jeff he's a dead man for giving my number away to a random psycho!_  
With that Kurt turned his phone off and asked his dad if he wanted to watch a movie or something. They made the decision to watch _The Sound of Music_ because that's the one musical they both liked.

Once the movie finished Kurt and his dad stayed up to watch some shows on TV and eventually headed to bed for the night. Kurt turned his phone back on to charge it and noticed and few texts.  
**Jeff:** _Sorry Kurt, Sebastian said he needed your number for an emergency. If he's just been pestering you I apologize._  
**Kurt:** _it's fine don't worry about it! :)_  
There were another couple from Sebastian.  
**Unknown number:** _everyone deserves 2 b heard Kurt!_  
**Unknown number:** _Fine I'll just have 2 come c u in person._  
**Kurt:** _Go away!_  
Kurt heard his phone buzz again but chose to ignore it. After plugging his phone in he let sleep overcome his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't super exciting. More exciting stuff will probably happen in the next couple of chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, once again thank you for the kind comments and likes. Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy! :)

Kurt woke up around 11:00 in the morning heading into the bathroom to shower and begin his skin care routine. He told his dad he would meet him in the shop around noon to help out, his dad was supposed to start interviewing mechanics Monday. After a relaxing twenty-five minute hot shower and taking care of his skin care routine Kurt went back to his room to collect his phone, then headed downstairs for breakfast. While sat at the table eating some cereal Kurt checked his phone to look at the text, to his surprise it wasn't from Sebastian.

 **Jeff:** _Seriously Kurt if Sebastian is bothering u I'll talk 2 him and tell him 2 stop._  
**Kurt:** _It's_ _fine honestly. His car's in my dad's tire shop right now so he just wanted to contact me for info._  
Kurt didn't want to tell Jeff the truth about Sebastian pestering him, it would just cause more problems if Jeff were to speak to Sebastian. It took about 2 minutes for Jeff to reply.  
**Jeff:** _oh, well that explains why he's heading to see you._  
**Kurt:** _what do you mean?_  
Kurt was starting to panic he didn't actually think Sebastian was being serious about coming to see him in person.  
**Jeff:** _well he said he was going 2 c u. When we asked why he said cuz he had some things 2 talk 2 u about. Well that makes sense now :)_  
**Kurt:** _Yea, when did he leave?_  
**Jeff:** _about 25 minutes ago._  
**Kurt:** _k thx, I'll ttyl. I g2g_  
**Jeff:** _k ttyl_

Sebastian would be at the tire ship in twenty minutes, it was going to take Kurt five to get there. Rushing out of the house Kurt jumped into his car and headed for the tire shop.  
"Hey, you're slightly earlier than I was expecting," Burt smiled as his son came in.  
"Hey, yea. Is that okay?"  
"Yea, this actually works out! If you don't mind watching the shop, I need to go and pick up a car part from an out of town shop. I'll be about an hour to hour and a half."  
"That's fine!" Kurt lied.  
He didn't want to be here alone knowing Sebastian was coming. He didn't like to let his dad down though, so he just kept his mouth shut.

Ten minutes passed by as Kurt continued working on the car his dad had been working on. He could here someone walking up to the front of the shop and he had a pretty good idea as to who it was.  
"I wanna talk to you!" He heard Sebastian say, an angry scowl on his face.  
"Talk all you want doesn't mean I'll listen." Kurt replied, with a sigh.  
"Seriously? I'm actually trying to be nice which is very rare for me, especially towards you and you're just being rude!"  
"Now you know how we all felt."  
"Wow. Did you ever think maybe I'm trying to change, be a better person."  
Kurt let at a chuckle.  
"You, better person? That'll be the day!" Kurt laughed.  
"I'm trying, why can't you?!" Sebastian asked, his voice rising significantly.  
"Because I don't trust meerkats, especially you!"  
"Screw you, Kurt!"  
Kurt thought he heard Sebastian's voice change to something like, sadness and hurt?  
"Why should I trust you? All you ever did was try to steal my boyfriend!" Kurt cried.  
"Well you know what? Blaine was smart, cheating on you I mean. He's probably better off and happier now his not trapped with a stuck up asshole, prude of a boyfriend!" Sebastian screeched.  
"Leave Sebastian!"  
Sebastian started walking towards the exit.  
"You know, I was gonna tell you how stupid Blaine was for cheating on you but I guess for once in my life I was wrong. Well now I get it, he was smart!" Sebastian shouted, leaving the shop.

Kurt sunk to the floor feeling tears wet his cheeks as they streamed down his face. He held his face in his hands burying them into his lap. He could here footsteps coming into the shop but he didn't have the energy to stop crying, no one had ever said anything that hurtful to him before.  
"Oh and another thing-" he heard Sebastian's sentence cut short.  
"Kurt?" Sebastian's voice was almost a whisper.  
Kurt just continued to cry not even looking up.  
"Kurt please, look at me."  
Anyone could here and see the guilt coming off Sebastian as he spoke.  
Kurt obeyed and looked at the blurry figure through the film of water collecting on his eyes.  
"J-just go S-sebastian," Kurt hiccuped.  
Sebastian sunk to the floor next to Kurt crossing his legs.  
"Kurt I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just mad that you wouldn't listen to me."  
Kurt continued to sniffle just staring blankly ahead.

Sebastian couldn't bare to see him like this knowing it was his fault. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him up against his right side. At first Kurt was startled by the bold gesture but soon relaxed, resting his head on the other boys shoulder.  
"I believe you." Kurt spoke once he calmed down.  
"Believe what?"  
"That you're sorry and didn't mean it."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because you, Sebastian Smythe apologized. That's a rare occasion if it happens at all." Kurt chuckled.  
"And here I thought we were having a moment." Sebastian laughed.  
"Wow!" Kurt said, turing to look at Sebastian in surprise.  
"What?"  
"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh genuinely or have a genuine smile. You should do it more often, that smile is way better than that fake smirk of yours."  
Sebastian turned to face Kurt with a weird expression.  
"What?" Kurt asked confused.  
"Are you flirting with me?" Sebastian asked with a smile.  
"Ugh no!" Kurt scoffed, but the blush he was sporting told Sebastian different.  
"Where's your dad?" Sebastian asked.  
"He had to drive somewhere to pick up a car piece." Kurt answered confused, not understanding the sudden change of topic.  
"Is anyone else working today?"  
"Okay, so when I say we're short staffed I literally mean there's no one else working here except dad and me."  
"I'll take that as a no."  
"Yea, why?" Kurt asked confused.

Sebastian gave Kurt a quick glance before lowering his gaze to Kurt's lips. Unconsciously Kurt licked them making Sebastian smile before he leaned in and attached their lips.  
"Seb... astain... What are... You doing?" Kurt asked breathlessly between kisses.  
"Kissing you, Einstein. What did you think I was doing?" Sebastian joked after pulling away from Kurt to catch his breath.  
Before Kurt had a chance to reply Sebastian swung one leg over Kurt's lap so he could straddle him.  
"Sebastian! What happens if a customer walks in?" Kurt squeaked.  
"That's what makes it more exciting! Beside I'm sure they won't mind the free show!" Sebastian laughed, attaching their lips again.

Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheeks in his hands while running his tongue along the slit of Kurt's lips. Daringly Kurt parted them allowing him access. Kurt ran his hands down Sebastian's sides until he stopped them to rest on his hips. Sebastian reached one hand around Kurt's neck pulling him closer, dominating the kiss while keeping his other hand gently on Kurt's cheek. With tongues clashing together Sebastian ground his hips down into Kurt's groin, to his surprise there was already a bulge there. Pulling back to breath Sebastian looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I'm a gay teenage guy with another gay teenage guy in my lap, what did you expect?" Kurt asked rhetorically.  
"Looks like bitchy Kurt's come out to play!" Sebastian joked with a laugh.  
"Watch it Smythe!"  
"Or what?" Sebastian had his smug smirk back in place.  
With that Kurt rolled his hips up into Sebastian's, making him release a whine. Sebastian placed his mouth to Kurt's collar bone, starting to nibble and suck on one particular spot.  
"Sebastian," Kurt let out a breathily   whisper. Just as Sebastian licked over the spot Kurt suddenly pushed him away and off his lap.  
"What, too kinky for you Hummel?" Sebastian smirked.  
"No stupid, I heard my dad's car. He's back!" Kurt said, slightly anxious.  
They both got to their feet, standing there wishing their boners and Kurt's hickey away before Burt walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed chapter 2, instead of Carole just going away for the weekend Finn and Carole now both went away. I originally planned for Finn to be dead in this story but considering Kurt was still in school and with the direction this chapter was heading, I decided it would be a good idea to include Finn. I don't know at this point if there will be any finchel in this story or not.

The first thing Burt noticed once in the tire shop was that Sebastian was now there. The second was how flustered and disheveled they both looked just standing there.  
"Hi Sebastian, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Burt casually stated.  
"Hey sir. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to come see how my baby was doing."  
Kurt blushed noticeably and Burt raised his eyebrows in surprise. It took Sebastian a few seconds to realize they thought he was talking about Kurt.  
"My car I mean!" He explained, going slightly red.  
"Oh, of course. I hope Kurt's been good company, I don't often leave him here alone. Normally I have more staff."  
Burt was trying hard to find out what had happened before he walked in, although he had a pretty good idea. He figured they wouldn't tell him anyway.  
"Oh yes, about that. I was talking to my brother about my car and stuff, he wants to be a mechanic all though my father insists he study law. He was wondering if he could apply for a job here?" Sebastian asked.  
"Well I'm holding interviews here tomorrow, he's welcome to come by whenever just have him bring a resume."  
"Since when do you have a brother?" Kurt asked.  
He has never heard of Sebastian having any siblings in the past.  
"Well he's a half brother from my dad's previous marriage but he lives with us."  
"So what about your dad wanting him to do law?" Burt asked.  
"I don't know. My dad can't really make him, it's his life."  
"So how is my car?" Sebastian asked, clearly trying to change the subject.  
"We still haven't worked out the problem but we're narrowing it down." Burt answered.  
"Samuel was so mad at me when I wouldn't let him take a look at it. He wanted to try and fix it himself before I took it to any other auto shops."  
"Samuel?" Kurt asked.  
"My brother." Sebastian explained.  
"He wanted the practice but I told him no seen as though he doesn't have much experience." Sebastian smiled.  
"How old is he?" Burt asked.  
"Twenty four."  
"Well if I do hire him I can always train him up. I was planning on training Finn up as well." Burt said.  
This surprised Kurt, he hadn't known anything about that.  
"Cool, I'll let him know." Replied Sebastian, with a warm smile.

There was a minute of silence before Burt spoke up.  
"Well okay, I was actually going to lock up because I need to pick up Finn and Carole from the train station. Sebastian you're more than welcome to stay with us for supper."  
"Oh, I wouldn't won't to impose."  
Kurt could clearly tell Sebastian couldn't care less if he was imposing or not. Kurt gave Burt a death glare as an indication to just let Sebastian go back to Dalton.  
"Nonsense, besides Kurt's cooking dinner." Burt chuckled, clearly not seeing Kurt's glare.  
"Well if it's Kurt's cooking then I suppose I can stay." Sebastian gave a teasing smile towards Kurt.  
"Won't they get mad at Dalton considering it's Sunday and you have school tomorrow?" Kurt asked, trying his best to get Sebastian to leave.  
Kurt loved his brother but he had a big mouth and he wasn't discrete. The last thing he needed was for Finn to find out that Sebastian had been hanging around him, especially if he found out of their... Relationship? He didn't really know what they were. Just yesterday he didn't even think they were friends.  
"They don't care as long as I'm back before curfew." Sebastian answered.  
He could tell Kurt didn't want him there but it was so much more fun to annoy him. Besides he couldn't wait to see Finns reaction.  
"Well it's settled then!" Burt answered.  
"Kurt, you and Sebastian head back to the house and start supper. I'm going to the train station."  
With that they left leaving Burt to lock up.

Sebastian smirked at Kurt as they walked towards the car. It wasn't until they were in the car, that Kurt spoke.  
"Why do you have to be so awkward?" Kurt asked, slightly fustrated.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian replied, giving his best fake shocked expression.  
Kurt waved as Burt drove out of the parking lot.  
"You know Finn's going to say something or flip out. You were going to post a photoshopped picture of him on the internet not even that long ago!" Kurt cried.  
"I think you're just worked up because we never finished what we started earlier." Sebastian smirked, leaning over towards Kurt.  
Sebastian started to lick over the hickey he had created earlier.  
"Sebastian it's visible enough already, do you know how hard that was to hide from my dad in there? Now I have to go home and find a scarf to wear." Kurt complained.  
"Why would you hide it, I put a lot of hard work into that."  
"You do realize if Finn finds out you did this, he'll kill you!" Kurt laughed.  
"Well if you're going to cover it up at least let me make another one!" Sebastian smirked.  
"Wha-"  
Before Kurt could answer Sebastian swung his leg over Kurt so he was straddling him once again. He began to lick and suck on Kurt's collar bone but on the other side of his neck. Kurt tried pushing Sebastian off him but Sebastian soon pinned his wrists together, holding them above Kurt's head.  
"Sebastian... I need to... Cook supper!" Kurt moaned between pants of air.  
"In a minute," he whispered into Kurt's ear.  
Once Sebastian had created a visible mark he gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips before sliding back into his seat.  
"Now you can go home and cook." Sebastian smiled.  
"I'm running so far behind now!" Kurt whined.  
"Well you better hurry up!" Sebastian smirked.  
Kurt glared at him before pulling out of the parking lot.

As soon as Kurt pulled up onto the driveway he jumped out of the car and rushed inside the house. Sebastian took his time simply to annoy Kurt even more than he already was.  
"Sebastian! Hurry up!" Kurt shouted, whilst unlocking the front door.  
"Ok bossy, no need to get your panties in a wad!" Sebastian chuckled.  
"It's not funny! If my dad gets back and nothing is done he'll have a pretty good idea as to what took us so long!"  
"And what was it that made us take so long, princess?" Sebastian smirked.  
"You know what!" Kurt scowled at Sebastian, closing the door once they were inside.

Kurt pushed Sebastian into the kitchen to help get supper ready. As they entered the kitchen Sebastian spun around to grab Kurt by the hips. He pushed him against the kitchen counter before slotting one of his legs between Kurt's. He placed kisses to Kurt's lips while grinding against him. Soon moving down his jaw placing kitten licks as he went.  
"Sebastian we can't," Kurt moaned, pushing Sebastian off of him.  
"Why not? The bulge between your legs is telling me different." Sebastian moaned, irritated.  
"Because I seriously need to make supper!"  
"Fine! Well where is your bathroom then?" Sebastian asked.  
"Please tell me you're just going pee?" Kurt asked, hopefully.  
"Ugh no, but I am going to relieve myself. Just with my right hand seen as though you don't want to help."  
"Okay first of all it's not that I don't won't to but I can't! Secondly there's not way I'm letting you masturbate in my house!"  
"Well it's that or I have to sit with an aching boner through an entire meal with your family, that's including frankinteen who already doesn't like me!"  
"Oh my god, fine! It's down the hall to the left. Don't make a mess!"  
"Yea yea, whatever."  
"If you do, I will kill you Sebastian!" Kurt shouted, but Sebastian had already closed the door.

Fifteen minutes later Sebastian was entering the kitchen again.  
"Feeling better?" Kurt asked.  
"Well not as much as I could, if you'd have helped me." He smirked.  
Just then Kurt heard a car pulling up on the drive.  
"Oh my god they're here! Sebastian put the food on the table and sit down. I have to go grab a scarf before they see my neck!" Kurt said, then he ran off upstairs.  
"Awe but it looks so pretty!" Sebastian fake pouted, even though Kurt couldn't see him.  
"Not funny!" Kurt called from upstairs.

Kurt quickly looked through his scarf selection as he heard the front door opening. He picked out a scarf and started putting it around his neck.  
"Hello?"  
Kurt heard Carole call out.  
"Hey, I'm upstairs! Go sit in the dining room I'm just coming down!" Kurt shouted back.  
Kurt knew when they had made it into the dining room because he heard Finn's shout loud and clear,  
"what the hell is he doing here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to update every Wednesday now. I find it easier to update if I set a deadline for myself, I might end up posting a day before or day after. If I do this won't be often, for the most part it should be a Wednesday! :)


	5. NOTICE!

So first of all I'm sorry this is not an actual story update. Secondly, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! The last couple of weeks haven't been the best. They've been hectic and sad. The weeks had been crazy busy as it was but to top it all off a family pet died and today I got news that another family pet was possibly going to get put down. I don't know about you guys but when a family pet dies, to our family it's the same as losing a relative. It doesn't really give me the motivation to write and it just completely bummed me out. However I should be updating this week!

While having time away from writing I have had time to read others stories, and I've come across a lot of fanart. This really interested me and I thought it would be awesome to see fanart of my own story. I would do some myself but I don't have the time nor do I have the skill. If anyone wants to draw a picture and email it to me that would be great, the drawing can be anything you want related to the story I don't mind.

 

For example it could be:

Kurt and Sebastian

The tire shop

Kurt, Sebastian and Burt looking at Seb's car

Kurt and Sebastian driving to Dalton

Finn seeing Sebastian at the house

 

I really don't mind just be creative. If you email your drawings and have an account on AO3 feel free to leave your usernames on the email so I know who sent their creation. If you're just a guest that's okay! :)

**Email:** ao3drawingsubmissions@gmail.com

P.S. Once again I'm really sorry for the lack of updates!


End file.
